FIG. 1 shows a seed 100. FIG. 2 shows a sprout 200. The sprout 200 is defined as a seed 100 which has been soaked and left to germinate so that a radicle 210 has come out and skin 220 of the seed 100 has cracked. In one example, the sprout 200 is a moong lentil. In another example, the sprout 200 is a garbanzo bean. FIG. 3 shows a portion of a microgreen 300. The portion of the microgreen 300 is defined as a seed (for example, the seed 100 of FIG. 1) that has been fully germinated. The portion of the microgreen 300 has a developed root 305, a hypocotyl 304, a cotyledon 303, an epicotyl 306, and first true leaves 302. In one example, the microgreen 300 is a radish. In another example, the microgreen 300 is a kale. In still another example, the microgreen 300 is a broccoli. Photosynthesis (and therefore bright sunlight) is not needed for seeds to evolve into microgreens. However, leaves 301 may start growing when sunlight is available.